Kaguya Toriuta
'''Kaguya Toriuta (かぐや鳥歌) '''is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rebirth, she is a Pop Idol. Bio Appearance Kaguya is a pretty normal looking girl, she has both brown hair and eyes, a part of her hair is held up in a bun, while she lets the rest of it down. She also has a cyan and green ribbon as an accessory. Her outfit consists on a cyan crop top with the magenta and apricot print "Candy Boy" on it. As bottoms, she wears a light blue plaid skirt complemented by a colorful plastic chain belt. She wears white pumps with a colorful pentagram pattern and two neon coloured short arm warmers. Personality Kaguya is a very cheerful girl who loves to see people smile, having multiple abilities to cheer people up; this makes her very approachable and friendly...but there's something behind it, back in her childhood, she was bullied, and is very unconfident about her abilities...she wonders if she'll ever get over it. Chronology Background Back in kindergarden, Kaguya and Heiwa met and became best friends inmediately, and during elementary, the exchange student Jennifer joined the group...that is when every other student started admiring Heiwa and Jennifer's aura, while bullying Kaguya for being happy, basically. This really affected her, and Kaguya became very insecure about what she could do. Fortunately, Heiwa and Jennifer were always by her side and slowly helped her go back to the Kaguya they always loved. Not entirely, but at least she could smile again. Bittersweet Candy Some years ago, Kaguya met a high-schooler named '''Fushojo, '''who was a crucial part of her journey to believe in herself again, one day, she prepared a beautiful candy box as a gift of gratitude, but she was absent at school that day...and the rest of the year...and the next years...Kaguya never heard anything about Fushojo ever again. But her memory stays with her, as she always prepares a new candy box each year in the date of her first absence. Solstice Idol Info Music Relationships * Heiwa Okuro: Childhood friends, they are always together and there to help each other, Heiwa is a kind of big sister for Kaguya * Jennifer Omokao: Childhood friends, they are always together and there to help each other, Jennifer and Kaguya really complement each other Etymology '''Toriuta (鳥歌)- '''Tori (鳥) means bird, while Uta (歌) means song, her surname basically means "Song of a bird", foreshadowing her vocal skill. '''Kaguya (かぐや)- '''is a reference to Princess Kaguya, the central character of the Japanese folktale The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter who comes from the moon. Her name is commonly written in kanji as "赫映", meaning radiant Trivia * She is voiced by Kei Shindō, who also voices Lillie in the Pokémon: Sun and Moon anime * She received "vocal training" during most of her life, entering the school's chorus at an early age and participating in multiple contests where her voice was praised. She stopped practicing after the "issue" * Kaguya's favorite food is jelly, and her favorite animal is the dog * She hates the English subject, as she'd rather learn the language with TV programs Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Kaguya Toriuta Category:Solstice Category:Characters Category:Pop